prettyuglyfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Babos
Babo Uglydolls were so good with sales so the creators of Uglydolls decided to make other Babos. Below you will see the descriptions, appearences, and pictures of four other Babo dolls. Sailor Babo Babo was watching TV this one night and for some reason the used car lot commercial said: "Trade in your old boat and we will throw in a free bag of cookies!" Well Babo knew what to do... Get an old boat! What a deal! Wait but only a captain can own a boat. So Babo put on his sea legs. But wait, boats need water to go! So many steps! Appearence Sailor Babo comes in the same shape and size as Babo, but with a small sailor hat on top of his head. Both of his eyes are yellow, unlike Babo's, who has all white eyes. Cookie Chef Babo If the cookie is the reward and the baking is the hard work, then Babo knows you understand what it takes to get from point A to point B. It takes 2 minutes? No no Babo...OK, look...sure you can grab packaged cookies or pop some ready cooked dough in the microwave with all that radiation ect...but if you work at it and give it your all, you can enjoy the truly rewarding taste of baked goodness...Ok, he ate the dough, never mind. Appearence Cookie Chef Babo is a blue Babo with an apron similar to Wage's and a small chef hat resting atop his head. Cookie Chef Babo also holds a freshly baked cookie in his hands. The Chef has two yellow eyes, and, like all the other Babos, has two light blue curvy teeth. Babo is known to love cookies, hence the idea of cookie chef Babo. Yoyamart Cookie Dream Babo When Babo sleeps, he dreams of cookies, but when he wakes up he has even bigger dreams. What are your dreams? See that building over there? That car? That road? That all came from an idea in someone's mind. So when someone tells you it's all in your head, smile like Babo does, because you're on your way. Babo's may be a dreamer, but he know that the dreams become real through action. Now it's time to wake up and eat the cookie. Appearence Yoyamart Cookie Dream Babo is a red Babo. He has wings that are similar to Ice-Bat's. His body is the same shape as the original Babo. One of his eyes is yellow and the other is white. Power Babo Babo wants to be your sidekick. He knows who you are, there is no fooling him! OK, maybe that last part is pushing it, but he knows your secret power is soon to be revealed to the world. He knows you have the unlimited potential to be what you were meant to be! He knows thers's no stopping you! Someone with that much power would be a great help when reaching for the highest cookie jar. Babo believes in you. Appearence Power Babo is a gray Babo with a yellow outfit and a cookie printed on it. He has a green cape and mask. He also has two yellow eyes. ComicCon Information Power Babo was sold from July 11-15, 2012 in San Diego ComicCon for $25.00 each. Category:Uglydolls Category:Male Uglydolls Category:Special Uglydolls